


Sublimation

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Draco and Ginny, never what you expect.





	Sublimation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written in response to a challenge.....reveals my real kink in the last line. (Thanks to tajareyul for the Title)  


* * *

Their skins were as pale as each other’s, though hers dabbled as it was, presented an almost feline quality.

Draco Malfoy strained up against his shackles, wanting to taste her flesh above him.

Ginny Weasley had bound him hand and foot, to a small cot in his tent.

It allowed her plenty of freedom of movement, while he more resembled a human sacrifice.

A microcosm of their lives to date.

Why had she always made him think of such things.

She moved away, teasing, leaving only a swaying breast, a dark dusky pert areola within his reach.

Just the tip of his tongue, just the tip of her nipple.

A shudder was his reward.

“Don’t.” She warned.

“Ginny?” he said.

“Shutup!”

Her hands were on him now, rough, urgent, painful.

It was true that he enjoyed a little pain.

“There.” She said matter of factly. “You’re ready.”

“Please.” He said, the word foreign to his mouth.

She stood, and lifted a leg over him, straddling, back to him, lowering herself.

It didn’t take long, it rarely did. Her back would arch, her legs would spasm for a brief moment, and she would lift herself off him.

His climax was an after thought, a chore done of courtesy.

“Can’t you face me?” He asked as she released his limbs.

“No.” she replied “You’re not him.”

“I’ve never been him.” He said. “I never will.”

Ginny’s hand reach out to gently touch his face. 

An uncommon intimacy.

“I know.” 

Draco lay alone for a awhile before dressing, before had to go out and face the world, before he had to fight the war Harry Potter had lost.


End file.
